theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avryman
Avryman "In this city, anyone can be anything. And anything can be anyone." ~Avryman Avryman is the leader of the Underbelly and its circle of thieves, sell-swords, and necromancers. Avryman appeared to the The Unexpectables as an attractive woman, but soon revealed them self to be a versatile shape-shifter. Avryman attempts to befriend the party, and explains that they wish to borrow Panic Grimtongue's attractive physical form to expand their dying race by seducing city women. While not a thief, or warrior, Avryman yields considerable power over those of a more combat orientated skill set, such as the mighty Tiengo. It is unclear how the shapeshifter keeps order, but it has been hinted at that Avryman has committed assassinations and blackmail. Personality Avryman is a smooth, sultry person who uses their considerable charm and charisma to make her deals. Avryman is patient, and possesses a stunning confidence. They appear to believe that if anything gets in their way, they can simply have it "taken care of". However, they do have a sentimental side; having affection for other beings and deeply mourns the loss of their friends and loved ones. Avryman may be an alcoholic, due to their near constant drinking of wine. Avryman also has an affinity for attractive men, and praises and rewards those who bring new handsome men into the Underbelly. Relationships Tiengo Tiengo appears to be Avryman's right hand man. It is arguable that Tiengo acts as a overseer of the Underbelly, or a false leader to newcomers to be afraid of, so Avryman can act more covertly. The two also share a carnal relationship and Tiengo likes to bed with Avryman after he kills someone, usually after a pit fight. According to Avryman, the two are not friends and simply help each other because they each have something to offer towards the other's interests. They met some time before Avryman became the head of the Underbelly. Avryman takes a certain pleasure in hearing about Tiengo's humiliation at the hands of Hellina and relishes every detail relayed by Panic about the incident. Panic Grimtongue Avryman admires Panic's attractiveness, and hopes to mimic his physical body in the future to seduce women and grow their race's dwindling numbers. Avryman's agreed not to use Panic's form until he passes away with the unspoken agreement they won't do anything to speed up his demise, but Avryman does badly wish to use Panic's form and hopes he doesn't live too long. During the time Paraton spies were suspected to have infiltrated Alivast, Panic went to Avryman to ask if they had heard of any Paraton or United Clergy of Orun activity in the Underbelly. Avryman claimed there was not but offered to keep Panic in the loop if he would do the same for them. Panic felt this was agreeable. Hassrad Avryman seems to yield disdain towards Hassrad, as the Yuan-Ti appears to have revealed important information to the Alivastian council in the past, including Avryman's true nature and location. Avryman fully pardons Hassrad for his betrayal after he brings Panic Grimtongue into the Underbelly. Anna and Thomas Avryman sired Thomas via Anna. Due to Avryman's nature, the relationship was in the guise of a human man and most likely was based completely on deception rather than any genuine feelings. Regardless, Avryman had said Anna is a "particularly wonderful woman". Avryman wishes to keep Thomas safe at all costs as changelings are increasingly rare, and hunted for use as components for magic items. Avryman has put them in protective custody in a safehouse in Alivast. Tony Tony was paid through Quarion to keep tabs on Anna and Thomas and report on their safety. He was unaware who his ultimate employer was and Avryman's nature. Panic failed to convince Avryman to allow Tony to visit Anna and Thomas, but Avryman was not adverse to the idea once they got more information on him and is satisfied that he was not associated with Monster's Culling in any fashion. Mel Mel used to be a welcome part of Avryman's criminal underworld, but then she went and committed two great wrongs. First, she broke the agreement the Underbelly has with the Guard by stealing the Bead of Hoketh, a powerful artifact. This alone rendered her persona non grata in the Underbelly. Second, she had no compunctions about burning her bridges by sending a shadow creature in an attempt to assassinate Avryman. Needless to say, Avryman believes she's outlived her usefulness and want's Mel's head, or more specifically, her ears. Avryman also says that Mel is on a completely different playing field, and associates the name "The Dancing Death" with her. Quarion Avryman feels that Quarion's position as one of Solly's bodyguards would make him an invaluable contact in the Upper Districts and has made repeated offers to Quarion to come back to work for her as a spy. Quarion has steadfastly refused each time, citing his loyalty to Solly, much to Averyman's disappointment. Trivia * Avryman's name is an obvious reference to the changeling being able to become "Every Man" they've seen. * Avryman has no discernible gender given their fluid nature * Avryman is one of the last of their race and keeps a carefully preserved collection of their race's relics, as they are some of the last things they have left to remember their lost family. * It is possible for Avryman to be intoxicated, though they offhandedly claim to be capable sobering themselves by transforming into another body. It is unknown whether this was a lie, or was simply ineffective due to resuming drinking shortly afterward. * Avryman has unfortunately outlived many of their children. * Monty confirmed that Avryman can't bear changeling children and can only propagate their species by impregnating females of other races. Category:NPC Category:The Underbelly Category:Changeling Characters